ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Tamers 2: Attack of D-Void.
Digimon Tamers 2: Attack of D-Void is an Up and coming Sequal to Digimon Tamers. It well continues the avengers of Takato, Henry and Rika with there allies both old and new to defend both the real and Digital World from the wrath of the new beings called D-leters. Digimon that had been infected by something in their data. Plot It has been four years since the Attack of the D-Reaper and Runaway Locomon. Now sixteen Takato,Henry and Rika learn that they will be split up this summer Henry because he is going with his father and Suzie going to there family reunion in Beijing and Rika is going to as she puts it "Go to stinking Las Angerless because of her Mothers modelling deal there for the Summer " that also means Terriermon and Renamon have to go with them while Takato and Guilmon have to stay in Tokyo while his Cushion Tochi is visiting. After leaving however little do they know a great Evil has been born in the Digital World now to fight it Takato, Henry and Rika must lead new Tamers including Takato's Cushion and come back together to combat this D-Void whatever it is. Takato's Story and Team for Act One Team Plot After Henry and Rika leave for there Family reunion and Mothers Modaling deal.Takato,Jeri, Ai and Mako with there digimon Guilmon and Impmon are visited by Takato's Cusion the nervous Tochi for what seems to be a simple holiday however things are not what they seem as Not only is Takeyo being attacked by These D-Leaters, A new Hypnos without Yamacki who want to destory all Digimon but a new Digimon called Kromon appears in the Human world and somehow Tochi has become his tamer !. Now Takato with Guilmon,Jeri,Ai and Mako with Impmon with both new commers Tochi with Kromon and another new Tamer called Edina with another Digimon Ctamon must stop these D-Leaters and NewHypnoses from destorying both the Human and Digital Worlds. Henry's Story and Team for Act One Team Plot Henry while being away from Takato and Rika does feel bad luckly Terriermon is there to help cheer him up as well as his little sister Suzie with her Digimon Lopmon, They are staying at an aparetment with there Aunt Lora and there Cusion Yun. However simmler to Takato D-leaters have appeard around Bajing not only that but his father has been keeping the real reason why they came this Summer a secret from him so now Henry with Terriermon,Suzie with Lopmon,Kuzu with Guardromon team up with there Cusion Yun who was scretely a Digimon Tamer as well and a unkown Boy called Danile with a Digimon as well must work togever to uncover a mystory and stop the D-Leaters Rika's Story and Team for Act One Team Plot Forced to go with her mother and Grandmother to Las Angerless. Rika who while she tries to hide it misses Takato,Henry and the others also is board. While she has enjoyed the peace times since D-Reaper she does wish that something exscting does happen, however this is when Rika and Renamon learn about a Digimon Fighting League were so called Tamers and there Digimon battle courrius about it they decide to sighn up there they learn the horror that the winner can chose to kill there opponents Digimon to add there Data to theres. Reminded of her past becouse of this Rika demands that they close down the Fighting Leauge but the Owner then agress on the condesion Rika and Renamon battle through the Tournament and then defete the Team of the Champion Vin and his Powerful Digimon Houndmon then he well close it down Rika agress but says she well not kill any Digimon on the way there. After meating Vin later and seeing how he acts like who she used to be. Rika and her allys are then attacked by the D-Leaters now Rika with Renamon,Ryu with Cyberdramon and Kenta with MarineAngemon must help lead the New Digimon Tamers Rika's annoying Cusion Sunny with her own new Digimon and Vin with Houdmon himself to stop the D-Leaters and fight through the tournament. Acts and Episodes The Invasion of the D- letters Act The Return to the Digital World Act D-Void Strikes Back Act Category:Digimon